So Far Away
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: Aria and Bruce have moved out of the country, to a place Tony calls "Safe". But, how safe is it really? Could there be shadows lurking in their pasts that come to light?..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:;: BOOK TWO TO MY SERIES DISTANCE!**

**I hope the people who followed the last story plan on following this one.**

**Enjoy the adventures of Bruce and Aria *With a little Tony involved because he likes to cause mischief***

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Aria.**

* * *

_**ARIA POV**_

"Woah... Bruce, you've got to be kidding!" The house is... Well, it's... HUGE!

"Yeah, Tony got it for me. He said since it's so far off from civilization it would be good for me... Or us, I guess." Bruce had given in, letting me go along with him to someplace in Canada. I'm not really sure where we are at, all I know is that right in front of me there is a gigantic wooden cabin, and off to the side is a large pond with a dock and a boat. This is like my dream home!

"I am going to have to thank him for this..." I whisper. Bruce takes his hand in mine, offering me a tiny smile. How I got lucky enough to edn up with someone as nice as him, I won't ever know.

"Come on, let's go inside." He leads me through the doors, and straight into a gorgeous living room.

You know, I never thought that bear carpets or animals skin blankets were Tony's kind of thing, but that's what we find inside. Along with this, A beautiful fireplace that looks very comforting and I would just love to go ahead and start a fire right now. Above the fireplace is a gorgeous painting of a field of flowers, with two wolves standing in the middle, embracing each other. Tony either has a thing for romance, or he put most of this here before we got here.

I let go of Bruce's hand, wandering away from him as he does the same. The two of us are just too curious about our new surroundings to give up the chance to go around and explore for awhile, especially me. I have never been in a place as luxurious as this one is. Tony could not have done better than this, not a million years could he have ever found an area more remote, more safe for the both of us to be at, to settle down at.

Settle down...

Would Bruce ever even want to settle down? He said it himself that he can't have kids, but would he want to... Get married? Would he want to ever do something like that, have a wife that he could always have by his side? I would be there, I will always be there for him no matter what. It would be so nice to be able to marry Bruce, for him to be my husband...

Not that I could tell him all this, of course. I also used to want kids, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. Besides, marriage and all that would be moving too quickly for us anyways. We would need to slow down, take things easy with our relationship. We haven't even known each other for a week and we are already kissing and snuggling each other!

What would Phil think of that?

Oh... Phil...

My dad.

Gone.

* * *

_**BRUCE POV**_

Aria starts to wander away from me, which she is no doubt checking out the Eastern part of the house, heading straight for the kitchen. I brought her with me because I realize the... Hulk... Would never leave me alone if we ever left her behind. I... Really like her, she's so sweet ad understanding. She understands what it is like to live a life like this. I could never ask for someone more than what she is, not even Betty.

Once I started looking around, I found a sunroom that has a perfect view of the pond and the woods, two bathrooms, and three guest bedrooms downstairs with beds and blankets already inside. I guess that means that Tony will be planning on visiting at some point, with Pepper too. I smile a little bit, thinking about my new friend. Tony is so observant, but such a narcissist at the same time.

Upstairs there are two more guest bedrooms, another bathroom, and the master bedroom. Now, when I saw the master bedroom, I was completely shocked. The bed was so big, it was as if Tony had planned for the Hulk himself to sleep in it!

On the nightstand there is a letter, I lift it into my hands and stat to read.

_**Bruce,**_

_**Do you like the bed!? Do you!? You better, I had it imported from Indonesia just for the two of you! And yes, I do mean both you and Aria. You will share this bed because. You. Don't. Have. A. Choice.**_

_**Anyways, Pepper and I are planning on coming for a visit soon, you know, after we finish the plans for the new Stark Tower. I was thinking about letting you see the blueprints, you know, just for the opinion ;)**_

_**Your Best Friend (Better Be)**_

_**Tony**_

_**P.S. I put some condoms in the drawer, you know,so we don't get any mini Hulk's or, Thor forbid, mini Aria's!**_

I drop the note, my mouth hanging open.

Tony...

Oh god...

"Bruce, what's the matter?" I whip around and see Aria standing in the doorway, her eyebrows raised. I stuff the note into my pocket, she cannot know about what Tony said, she might get the wrong idea about me.

"Oh, nothing. What do you think of the house?" She smiles, walking to the bed and laying back on it with ease. Could I share a bed with her? Would she even want to be that close to me? Of course she would, she kissed you first, remember Bruce?

"I love it. The location, the furniture, just everything. What about you?" I lie down on the bed beside her, offering her my kindest smile. Like I have said a thousand times before, I don't understand what I did to deserve a woman like her.

"It's okay." I really hate the fact that Tony is trying to push something that can never happen, but that's Tony for you. He plans and plots, until he gets what he wants. In the end, Stark always wins.

"Mhmmm... Bruce, did Tony say something?" She crosses her arms across her chest, staring me down.

Aria knows me all to well.

"No, of course not. Where would you get that idea?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Nowhere, it just looked like you were hiding something. And when you hide something, Tony is usually involved."

The talking turns to silence as we both relax a little more, getting used to the new surroundings.

I couldn't ask for more than being so far away from the world, but so close to something more.


	2. Wasn't Expecting You So Soon

**Well, UPDATED ONCE AGAIN!**

**Thanks to: Stargazer1364, The Yoshinator, and Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Stargazer1364: It won't all be lovey-dovey, just the first few chapters, THEN WE GET ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Aria.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wasn't Expecting You**

* * *

**ARIA POV**

He's hiding something, I just know that Bruce Banner is hiding something from me. But, a few hours ago when I tried to bring it up, he shrugged it off like it was nothing, which made me even more suspicious. Come on, Aria! What are you doing! You have only been his girlfriend for a day and your already trying to snoop around in his life. Really, gotta get control over this possessive thing.

_That'll be impossible._

Gah! What are you doing back here?! Jeez, when you stopped talking this morning I thought you left!

_You wish._

Yeah, I do wish. Would you mind getting out of my head for a little while? I'm trying to think of ways to find out what has been bothering Bruce, and your not helping with anything.

_Whatever... _

This is what I have to deal with, this stupid voice in my head. I really thought that I just made her up in my head during the battle, and when I got mad at Bruce. But I guess I'm going to be stuck with her for however long she decides to finally leave... Something tells me that she isn't going to leave, but one can only hope.

I glance at Bruce, sitting at the stove cooking something with a foreign name. I have never been good at Japanese... Or was it Chinese? Spanish? I have no idea, but I should probably already know it. Sometimes I really don't think I deserve someone as smart as him, compared to Bruce I'm dumber than a stick.

We only arrived at the house a few hours ago, and the fact that Bruce has been acting strange is unnerving to me. I think- No, I know for a fact that it would have to be something that Tony did. I have no idea why, but it's just that feeling you get when you know your best friend is doing something bad. In this case, Tony is messing with Bruce and me... Mostly Bruce, but that messes with me too.

Say something Aria, come on, just say something...

Just as I was about to open my mouth, a knock comes from the door. The two of us look at each other, both surprised. I didn't know we were supposed to have any visitors, unless Tony-

Tony.

Bruce goes to the door, opening it reveal Tony and the woman who I presume is Pepper standing in the doorway. In my opinion, Pepper looks pissed as hell at Tony, which probably mean she made her come here with him. Tony looks happy, but at the same time is giving us both a look, and I'm not really sure if I like that look. Did we do something wrong or is he just cranky?

"Hey, Bruce my buddy!" Tony wraps an arm around Bruce. "Why don't we leave these two to talk and have some man time!"

Bruce tries to protest, most likely about how he has dinner on the stove, but Tony takes him away before he can. Now, I am left in the living room with Pepper, who I barely even know at all. If this doesn't spell awkward, then I'm not sure what does.

"Sorry about-" Pepper starts, but I cut her off before she gets that far.

"Don't be, it's Tony." We both roll our eyes at the same time, and she smiles. I understand he can be a little over the top, trust me, one day with him and all hell breaks loose. I can only imagine how Pepper feels having to deal with him every day.

"Yeah, he is like that." She sighs. I know where you coming from.

"Well, you want a drink?" Tony put plenty in here before Bruce and me got here.

"Sure, why the hell not." Okay, I like this girl already.

_**BRUCE POV**_

"Tony, you can't just come here without warning!" I snapped at him. We only got here a few hours ago, and now he decides to just waltz right in like he owns the place?!... Technically he does, but he promised that he wouldn't snoop around or try to bother us.

"I did! I left the note beside the bed, remember?" He puts his hands on his hips, trying to look threatening. One thing I love about Tony, he acts fearless, but he could never actually be fearless. That also happens to be his downfall...

"Oh yeah, THAT note. Tony, what in the-"

"Bruce, you haven't nailed her yet!" The words just leap right out of his mouth, leaving me speechless.

Tony doesn't understand, he just doesn't get it. I can't just do that, it doesn't work that way, and most likely it never will. I can't just drop everything I'm doing and have sex with her, the Hulk would never allow that. My heart rate goes up, everything goes to hell. I could hurt her, or worst, kill her!

"It isn't that easy."

"About as easy as putting your-"

"Tony!"

"What!?"

"SHUT UP!" He is really starting to get on my damned nerves.

"Okay, okay, jeez! No need to lose your temper, Doctor Banner." He winks at me. If I could do a face palm, I would, but considering that would only lead him to believing he is winning, I won't. Tony really needs to just take a step back, and think about this situation. Doesn't he realize how dangerous t is for him right now? Even if the Hulk saved his life once, that doesn't mean that he will be afraid to take it away.

"Tony, I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." I said it as clearly as I possibly could, trying to get the message across to him. But, since Tony is Tony, he won't stop until he gets what he wants.

"Well I do, but since the green in your eyes isn't getting any smaller I'll pass. But really, women have hormones, so if she-" I cut him off before he gets any father then where I know he is going to go.

"Tony, we have been together for _two days_! I doubt she wants to right now, if ever!" Cam down Bruce, just calm down. We don't need to make a mess here, this is a new start, we don't need to get Aria thinking any less of us.

"And what if she does? Are you going to be the one to break her heart?" He crosses his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows at me. I don't reply for a little while, not feeling very comfortable with this situation. If Aria wanted to...

"If she wants to, I'll **try **but I can't promise anything. Now, Tony?"

"Yes Bruce?"

"Didn't you say something about looking over the plans for Stark Tower?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be fucking awesome!"

**A/N:;: I'm terrible at making long chapters, next one will be longer though. Also, next chapter will have a time skip of about a month, just because the in-between stuff is boring :/**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Bitter Sweet

**Here is another update!**

**Thanks: Stargazer1364 and The Yoshinator **

**Only two reviews, I feel very unvalued... **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Aria**

* * *

**ABOUT A MONTH LATER  
ARIA POV**

I guess you could say everything has run smoothly since we moved out here. No neighbors to bother or ask us questions, Tony visits every now and then. But, for some reason I feel like this isn't how it is supposed to be, like something bad is going to happen. Phil had always told me to trust my instincts when it comes to these types of things, but I don't see how this feeling could be right. It's calm here, absolutely nothing could go wrong... I hope I didn't just jinx that.

With a month gone by I have to admit that I sort of miss the other Avengers. Steve for his honesty, and especially his bravery. he really is a great friend to have around, very protective. Thor, because his cluelessness was so adorable and he made me laugh all the time. Natasha, because even though sometimes she could be a bitch, she was actually a very kind and caring person. Clint, oh god Clint, one of my best friends who I miss more than all of them. He was just so... Brotherly. He always knew where I would go and who I would be going with. He watched every single move I made, making sure I never got hurt. Clint just really cared about me, and it made me feel good to have a friend like him.

Phil though, I'm still mourning over him.

He wasn't a friend to me, he just raised me. Phil treated me like I was his daughter, he did everything that no other agent in SHIELD would ever do for me. When I was little he would braid my hair and let me snuggle into bed with him at night. He would take me out for ice cream when the other agent's kids would make fun of me for being different. It just... Makes me so sad to know he is never coming back...

"Are you crying?" Bruce shows up out of nowhere, causing me to jump. I nearly trip over the edge of the balcony, but before I fall Bruce catches me, pulling me back into my bedroom.

Tony apparently tried to get us to sleep together, but I insisted on taking the guest bedroom.

Not ready to sleep in the same bed yet.

"No, I'm just... Sweating... From my eyes..." He gives me a look, the look that I know means "I Don't Believe You". Phil used to give me that look all the time before he...

"You can't fool me. What's wrong?" Bruce, I am SO glad you asked.

"Bruce, do you mind hearing a really long story?" He raises his eyebrows.

"If it means you'll stop crying, then of course." His hand does these little circles on my back, soothing me. Whoever taught Bruce how to calm a person down, I wish I could thank them.

"Okay, well... I never told you my full story, so here goes nothing. My file said I was found in a laboratory when I was four, then about a month later Phil took me in. I was... Really scared of him at first, and wanted nothing to do with him like a scared child would. But... He took me out for ice cream, and bought me so many toys and told me so many jokes. It was really amazing, that first day, he really helped me get through a lot."

"But when I started school on the Hellicarrier, the kids started to bully me all the time. At first I didn't tell Phil because he had so much work to do and I didn't think he would want to deal with some bratty kids. But... One day one of the boys in my class hit me. When I got back to my sector in the ship, and he saw the bruise, he went straight to that kids and tried to beat the living hell out of him. Fury got really mad at Phil, then he got mad at me saying I caused the entire mess. That made Phil angry, and then started the argument that lasted for months."

"When I was seven years old Phil decided to try an train me for self defense. It started out okay, until Phil started to get more physical. I, uh, actually... I might have thrown him against the wall while losing some of my emotional control. The other agents that had been around us pulled their guns on me, but Phil jumped in front of me right before any of them could fire."

"When I was twelve, right before turning thirteen, I met Clint Barton. He had been in his early twenties, of course, and always talked about how amusing it was that I could trip over my own feet. He just... he is my best friend, I guess. he's always been there when I needed a hug and Phil wouldn't be there to give me one, the shoulder I could cry on. At least, before I met you."

"The day I sunk the Helicarrier was the day the World Trade Center crashed. Call it irony, I honestly had no idea that it had happened while I had lost my control. There was so much blood... So much..."

"When I was seventeen years old, I got admitted to the hospital for internal and external bleeding. For me, it was absolutely terrifying. The doctors sticking needles into my skin, taking my blood, being so rough with me even though I never did anything to them... Clint was there, of course, but Phil had been away at a mission. When he got back, he tried to shoot Fury and-"

I hear a light snore.

I look behind me to see than Bruce has fallen asleep.

Very hastily, I grab a pillow from my bed, and slam it over his head, causing him to wake with a startle. My eyes glare daggers at him, and he looks anywhere but at me, ashamed that he fell asleep.

"I, uh... I'm sorry Aria, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Okay, you sorry that I was pouring my heart out to you, telling you my life story all the while you dozed off? Oh Bruce, you had better be more than sorry.

I take the pillow, hitting him over the head again.

"When did I lose you?" I put my hands on my hips, daring him to say something I don't like.

"Right after you met Clint..." I hit him with the pillow again.

By now my pillow is just constantly smacking him over the head, causing Bruce's arms to fly up in an attempt to shield himself from my pillow wrath. You should have stayed away Bruce, maybe then you wouldn't be in this situation!

"Your terrible! Oh, I can't believe I even tried to-" Bruce snatches the pillow out of my hands, then hits me with it.

Bruce just hit me with my own pillow...

"Aria, _please _stop hitting me with pillows." Would you prefer my fists?

Without hesitation, I start smacking at his chest playfully.

"Your a jerk."

"And your adorable."

"I'm not forgiving you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please with bacon sprinkled on top?"

"No."

"I didn't mean to." Oh god, he's pulling out the puppy dog face. Ah, Aria don't look, don't look!

"Oh fine, but you owe me a kiss!" I flick the edge of his nose, making him laugh lightly.

He kisses me in such a sweet, sentimental way. every time we kiss it's like... It's like he thinks it is the last time we will ever see each other. Like, like I'm the most important person in the world to him. he doesn't hesitate to kiss me anymore, just dives right in for it. Every time he makes sure told hold me close, like he is making sure that nothing tears us apart.

I swear, he is the sweetest person ever.

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Do they suspect anything?"

"No, sir."

"And Stark?"

"Let's just say that by Christmas time, their worlds will be in hell." I smirk.

"Fantastic, let us begin with.."

**A/N:;: Cliffhangers anyone? Yes, this will involve Iron Man 3, just because I ALWAYS wondered what Bruce had been doing while Tony was going through that. So, I came up with it in my head!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Say The Word

**... Not really sure what to say in this authors note.**

**THANKS: Stargazer1364, The Yoshinator, Azalia Fox Knightling, and Is In!**

**Stargazer1364: Oh trust me, _everyone_****was wondering about Bruce.**

**The Yoshinator: I know, that's why I couldn't help but put it in the story :D**

**Azalia Fox Knightling: I know right.**

** Is In: Ah Phil... Maybe... Still considering it.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Aria.**

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

I never meant to fall asleep on Aria when she was talking, it's just that I felt so tired so suddenly. It's been a few days since then, but she has no let me forget about it yet. Every time I try to sit by her on the couch, she grabs one of the pillows and attacks me with it, saying 'you should have listened, Banner'. I never knew that such an innocent woman could hold a grudge for so long... Then again, it is Aria, and that is something I should expect from someone as unique as her.

"BRUCE, BRUCE, BRUCE!" My head snaps up from the laundry I am doing, and I instantly run to where Aria is. I find her backed up against the wall, a broomstick in hand and pointing at a...

Spider? She screamed over a spider?

"Bruce, kill it kill it kill it!" She whines from her spot. I lean against the doorway, giving her my best look of innocence.

"You should have apologized." I throw her words back at her, changing it to fit this situation. She glares at me, then the spider comes a little closer to her and she screams again. Maybe I should just help, she looks like she is about to cry...

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for being a bully to you for the past few days, please kill the spider!" I smile a bit, walking towards the small creature, then putting my shoe over it and crushing it. Aria comes down from her little haven slowly, making sure that I did not miss it. I roll my eyes, showing her the bottom of my shoes.

She sighs in relief, coming in front of me and enveloping me in a hug.

"Bruce Banner, you _are _the best." She pulls back from the hug, smiling at me just a little. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her in for a soft, sweet kiss.

The kiss started off slow-moving, like it usually does. Then, Aria deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck and pushing her body closer to mine. My hands lie on her back, rubbing small circles, making her moan. The sound drives me insane, and before I can even fathom what is happening, I am on the couch with Aria on top of me. We are still kissing, no, this would be making out at this point since her tongue is in my mouth. Her hands move to my shirt as she starts unbuttoning the buttons on it.

I grab her hand and break the kiss.

"Aria, no." She pulls away from me, a look of hurt on her face.

"Bruce, I'm sorr-" I stop her.

"Don't say sorry, I just can't... I just can't risk hurting you." I take her hand in mine again, squeezing it lightly for comfort. She frowns slightly.

"Your hurting me now." She tugs her hand out of mine, walking away from me and out of the room.

What is wrong with you Banner? You had her right there, you had her so close to you and you just pushed her away? You promised that you would try if she wanted to, you would try to make her happy. Bruce, you are not keeping your promises, and you are going to lose her if you don't start keeping up with these things.

Maybe it would be best if he left me though. Even if I did try to have sex with her, it would just result in turning into the Hulk and hurting her.

_Hulk no hurt Aria._

I know you won't hurt her on purpose, but that doesn't mean it won't happen accidentally. If we were right in the middle of it, and I turned into you, we would definitely hurt her. You know just as well as I do that we do not want that, Hulk.

He doesn't reply to my statement, and instead stays silent in the back of my head. Aria is so kind, she deserves someone better than what I can give her. I can't give her a family, I already know that the Gamma Radiation messed that up. I can't give her so many things that a normal guy could give her if she was to date someone else. At least then I would know she would be safe, with me there is no telling when I would lose it.

But she loves me, I know that, which means she won't want to leave me. I know how she feels and when she feels something she never lets that feeling go. I mean, She never verbally said she loves me, but I have never said it either. It's just something that we know without saying it to each other. She's so loyal and caring and sweet to me even though she doesn't have to be.

Why am I sitting here thinking about how amazing she is when I could go talk to her?

Finally, after thinking things through for a while, I get up off the couch and head towards Aria's room. I have to apologize for that, Aria doesn't know that I have limitations when it comes to things like this. I can try, all I can do is try for her.

When I finally reach her door, I find myself frozen by what I hear inside. I can hear her cries right through the wooden door, and my heart aches for her. Bruce Banner, you are a selfish idiot. I muster up more of my courage, and knock on the door. It takes a few seconds before I hear footsteps walking to the door, and then she opens the door.

Aria has tear stains on her cheeks.

"Aria, I'm so sorry." I take her into my arms immediately. She does not respond at first, standing without movement. The, very slowly, she wraps her arms around me and starts to cry again. I run my fingers through her gorgeous hair, whispering sweet things into her ear. Why did I have to hurt her like that? Why can't I be more to her than what I am now?

Eventually, she stops sobbing, and looks up at me.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Everything stops.

Neither of us move for what seems like forever. Okay, I was just thinking in my head five minutes ago about how we have never said those words, then she says them. To me that's very ironic...

"Aria, did you read my mind again?" I pull myself back a little, giving her a knowing look. She smiles sheepishly, twirling her hair in-between two of her fingers.

"Maybe..." I shake my head.

"You promised."

"What fun is a promise unless you break it. Besides, now I know why you won't do... That..." Her eyes focus on anything but me.

"Well now I think it's obvious that you aren't even ready." Otherwise you would be looking me in the eyes, basic phycology.

"I am ready!" She snaps back, glaring at me. Please don't tell me I walked myself into another argument.

"Say the word then." I cross my arms over my chest, waiting for her response.

"What word?" She cocks her head to the side slightly, in that adorable way she does.

"Sex." I try to say it without blushing, just so that she doesn't catch me with that one. Her mouth gapes open a little bit, and a blush starts to form on her cheeks. Aria looks at the ground, biting her lip and rocking herself back and forth on the bed.

"That won't prove anything." She pouts.

"Oh yes it will, say sex." If you can't say it, I know your not ready.

"... Okay fine, I'm not ready." Aria plops down on her bed, playing with the little stuffed puppy toy beside her.

"See, it's better to admit it Aria." I looks outside, seeing it get dark. "It's really late, we should get to bed, goodnight." I stand up, and just as I am walking out of the room, her hand grabs on to mine.

"Bruce, will you sleep with me?"

"Aria, didn't we just talk about this?"

"Not in that way dummy! Just- Come on." Aria drags me back to her bed, pulling us both under the covers.

Nothing happened, she didn't try to do things neither of us were ready for yet, she just snuggles into my chest and falls asleep. This feels so familiar, but at the same time feels so much better than I could have ever felt with any other woman. Aria is just so... Not completely innocent, but just innocent in her own way. That's why I told her she wasn't ready, because she really isn't and shouldn't rush into stuff like that.

I look at her now peaceful face.

"I love you too."

I wish it could always be like this.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE THAT NOT EVEN I KNOW**

"You keep telling us to wait and wait, what good is waiting if there asleep!? This is the perfect time to attack!" The creature roars at me. Honestly, how am I supposed to work with these idiots? All they ever do is nag at me for being patient, patience is the key to everything.

"Time is on our side, it's only the beginning of July, a few more months and it will be ready." I glance down at the old man to my left after saying this.

"My son is very attached to her, don't you think?..." I grin evilly.

Yes, a few more months is all I need for Stark and Banner.

* * *

**A/N:;: Okay, no more evil dude POV's until the time comes. The next few chapters are just going to be Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Aria!... Maybe a little Steve and Clint too...**


	5. Her Nightmares

**NEXT UPDATE!**

**THANKS: Stargazer1364, The Yoshinator, Azalia Fox Knightling, and Lorna Roxen**

**Disclaimer: I own Aria. I. Am. Her. God. Lol.**

* * *

**ARIA POV**

I do believe what Bruce said, I am probably not ready for that. Honestly I don't think he really is either, I read his mind and understood why he couldn't. It sucks, but at the same time I am sort of relieved. Phil would be disappointed in me if I tried it, I know that he is watching over me right now. he would want me t make the right decisions, and not rush into things so quickly with Bruce.

Hell, if Phil was here he wouldn't let me date Bruce!

"Aria, Tony's jet just landed!" Bruce screams from downstairs.

Since last week me and Bruce have been sleeping in the room Tony gave us.

Bruce chases my nightmares away, the ones from when I was little.

It's like... It's like I am back in the laboratory, having tests being run on me for no good reason. I can see my mother, she's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. But he skin turns blue, almost a feathery touch. My father is an older man, which surprises me more than anything. Every time when I scream in my dream, they would laugh at my pain.

Then I would wake up with Bruce's arms around me.

"Okay, be down in a minute!" I grab my favorite summer green dress, slipping on my matching heels and running out of the bedroom door. My hair is down, letting my curls fly loose and I decided not to wear any makeup. Bruce convinced me that I am beautiful just the way I am now, so I stopped wearing it just for him.

When I come downstairs, Tony pulls me into a hug.

"Hey kid, how's life with Brucey Boy? Any _fun _times yet?" He pulls back, grinning as if he has been plotting something.

No doubt he has, I mean, he is Tony Stark.

I rolls my eyes, walking past Tony and hugging Pepper. Pepper is a really nice woman, I like her and the way she talks. The last time they visited all we did was talk about Bruce and Tony and how the two act like school girls when they work together in the lab. She is a really good person to have girl talk with, just to get your emotions out while having someone listen to you and understand what your feeling.

Once I pull away from Pepper, I hear a familiar voice.

"Look at you, all grown up." I turn and look at the man.

Three people.

Steve, Natasha, and Clint.

"CLINT!" I scream, running into his already open arms.

"Decided to wear dresses now, huh? What happened to being a tom boy?" He smirks at me knowingly. Oh Clint, don't even joke about this.

"What, I can't look pretty now?" I say, trying to sound offended. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back into their body. I already know who it is, and it's kind of awkward that he's doing this in front of them...

"You always look gorgeous." Notice how he changed my word from 'Pretty' to 'Gorgeous'. Either he's showing off that he has me, or he's jealous of how Clint and I have a close friendship and think Clint might mean more.

I'm kinda heading more for the second one.

"Well, breaking the love fest-" Tony says, making me blush. "-The reason Capsicle is here is because today just happens to be his birthday. The Fourth of July, ironic don't ya think?" He winks at Steve, causing him to glare at Tony. Well, I can definitely tell that they still don't really like each other. I hope this night ends well, without any fights from them...

"Don't pick on Steve, Tony!" Pepper smacks his arm. Thank you Pepper for being in control of Tony, without you he would just go... Well, wild.

"Happy Birthday Steve!" I squeal, releasing myself from Bruce and hugging Steve.

"Thank you, Aria." I turn back to Bruce, and see him frowning at the ground.

Oh dear, this can't be good...

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

When she and Clint started talking to each other, yeah, I got a little bit jealous. But once she went off and hugged Steve, I think I almost lost it. She isn't rethinking me right? She won't leave me for one of them right? No, no, no, Aria would never be that shallow. She loves me, _us_, she would never leave us for either one of them. She loves us, she said so herself.

She comes back to me, forcing my arm around her waist and kissing me on the cheek.

Oh yeah, she won't leave us.

The others started talking about the fireworks for tonight, but Aria leans up and starts to whisper in my ear.

"I was thinking, we could make Steve a cake for his birthday. It would be a nice gesture, right?" She acts like she wants to try and keep it a secret, even though Tony probably already got Steve a cake and he can hear everything we are saying.

"Sure, I've never made a cake before, but-"

"I know how, Phil... Taught me..." She's out for a second, before coming back and smiling at me.

"You okay?" I ask, leaning closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go start on the cake while their distracted." She grins, taking my hand and leading me towards the kitchen.

I know the topic of Phil gets to her a lot. She has constant nightmares about him, and about other things she never really tells me about. But Phil, it just got to her so bad when they told her that he had died, it just crushed her. I'm trying my best to be there for Aria, but it's hard when she doesn't tell me everything about what her nightmares are about, or what she thinks when Phil is brought up. I know she's hurting, and I'm trying so hard to help...

As soon as we are in the kitchen, she gets to work on the cake. I sit on the side, not really knowing how to make it, and watch her work. I love the way she can focus on things sometimes when she isn't distracted with something else. She does have a passion for making sweet things like cupcakes and cakes, it's just something that she likes to do.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

"Aria?" It's late at night now, and she just now decided to go to come to bed. I have been waiting for her for hours, I usually do since she needs to me to help her fall asleep. It's not like we do anything sexual, I just hold her until she eventually starts to doze off in my arms.

"Yeah Bruce?" She climbs into bed, cuddling into my arms.

"Have you been okay? You seem... Out of it." She kisses me.

"I'm perfectly fine, relax. We have a big day tomorrow, it'll be Steve's birthday and we're going to have fireworks and cake.." She sounds exhausted, I really shouldn't push that subject anymore, she might get upset. besides, if Aria doesn't get good sleep she is usually moody the next day.

"Good night Aria."

"Good night Bruce."

**A/N;:; The next chapter will be Steve's Birthday/The Forth of July... And will be longer. I just had to get the thing with her nightmares out there.**


	6. Day Full of Fun

**NEXT UPDATE!**

**THANKS: Stargazer1364, The Yoshinator, bellabella882, and Lollypops101!**

**The Yoshinator: Everyone loves a jealous Bruce, he gets all angry and sweaty and sexy...**

**Stargazer1364: Never will I deny fluffiness, though it ends after this chapter...**

**Lollypops101: That's okay, I didn't expect everyone to know about the sequel yet since I hadn't updated Distance in forever...**

**Disclaimer: I own Aria. **

* * *

**ARIA POV**

Making breakfast for a billionaire, his girlfriend, an archer, an assassin, a long time superhero, and my boyfriend is a very exhausting task. Especially when two of those certain people *CoughTonyandBrucecough* eat more then all of them combined.

Twenty homemade chocolate chip pancakes and two packages of bacon later, and the entire gang is finally full.

"Okay! Let's start off this fantastic day with-" Oh god, Tony said fantastic, this won't end well. "VIDEO GAMES!"

Start out the day with video games?

"What are video games?" Steve asks, looking confused. Seriously Tony, you do remember what age Steve is from right?

"It's complicated, how about we play a game of paintball instead?" Tony glares at me for counter-suggesting an idea for the day. Come on, you have to admit, going around and shooting people with paint bullets is a lot more fun that doing it virtually.

"Oh, okay... What is 'Paint Ball'?"

This is going to be a looooooooong day.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Okay, so here's you gun Steve." After taking forever explaining the game to a very confused super soldier, I finally was able to give him his weapon. I can tell by the look on his face that he's excited to go around shooting things.

"Thank you Aria." He takes it out of my hands, shooting a look towards Tony. I can already tell this is going to be a very bloody battle.

I glance over my shoulder and see the very amused Bruce Banner.

Is he thinking he's getting out of this?

Hell no.

"Bruce, come play with us!" I tug on his arm, trying to get him out towards the wooded area. Bruce shakes his head with a small smile.

God I love that smile.

"Aria, it's not good if my heart-"

"Yeah, yeah, your heart rate goes up and you smash stuff. Take your weapon and play the game." It sounds forceful coming out of my mouth, but, eh, Bruce needs to have more fun. He can't just sit on the sidelines while everyone else is out playing a good game...

Plus a lot of his stress can be released this way.

"Aria, I can-"

"See, you can!" I know he was going to say can't, so I had to interrupt him before he got that far. The look on his face is priceless.

"If Bruce plays he's on my team!" Tony pulls Bruce over on his side, glaring at me again. Wow, today just isn't a very happy day for you Tony, is it?

"Fine, I'll take Clint." Tony's face falls as Clint (AKA The Sniper of SHIELD) gives me a high-five. When I smirk at Tony, he tries to blow it off and act cool. Psh, this is my game, Phil, Clint and I used to do this all the time... Phil was really good.

That's beside the point.

"Natasha." He calls out.

"Steve." You missed out on your chance for the super-soldier Tony, not a smart move.

"Wait, if Pepper plays it will be uneven!" I roll my eyes.

"Pepper, do you want to play?"

"No."

"See Tony, now the teams will be even."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" This argument can go on forever Tony, I have great lungs.

"You shut up!"

"SHUT UP!"

"TONY, STOP TELLING HER TO SHUT UP!" And now Bruce is involved, things are about to get even more violent.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THE HULK WAS THE ONE TELLING YOU!?" Ooooo, Bruce is pulling out the Hulk card Tony, you had better stop now while you ahead.

"... Just... Whatever... Let's play." Haha! Score one for Bruce and Aria! If only we were on the same team...

Stupid Tony...

* * *

Crawling through the woods for twenty minutes, not my best moments. I can't find very many of the other players from the other team, I know the battlefield is supposed to be in the middle since we decided to start on opposite ends of the forest. Clint is climbing and jumping through the trees as quietly as possible, and Steve is to the left, making sure to cover me if anybody tries to sneak from behind.

Steve was the one who made the battle plan, since he was literally once a captain, and it is his birthday. Clint would be expected to be in the trees, but we had to think of something they wouldn't expect, something that would signify their defeat.

Steve came up with the perfect plan.

Finally, I could see Tony randomly walking up ahead. Hmmm, now either this is a trap, or Tony is just an idiot. I really would go with him being an idiot, but Natasha is on their team and she would never allow any disorganization. That means that this is definitely a trap.

Steve waves me forward, moving me behind a large tree trunk. I am what you might call the bait, the risk that we have to take to win this thing. I am perfectly okay with it though, it's not as if I can really get hurt in this game...

Right?

Steve comes up behind Tony, looking thoroughly around the area for any signs of movement. Clint is in the trees above, carefully hidden and ready to take out anybody who interferes with this. I look at Steve, who looks at me, and gives me the signal to go forward with the plan.

I run out, attempting to shoot Tony in the chest, only for Tony to move out of the way before it hits him. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Natasha coming through the trees, gun aimed at me. Clint shoots from above, missing Natasha each time he fires. Okay Clint, you supposed to be Hawkeye the Sniper, you have got to work on your shots!

Steve is able to get a good shot at Tony, but only hits him in the leg. That means Tony isn't out of the game, he just has to limp around until the game is over. I take out my own gun, aiming for Natasha while backing away quickly and dodging her paint balls.

Then I trip over a branch.

"OW OW OWWWWW!" Everyone stops, looking at me writhing in pain on the ground.

Bruce shows up out of nowhere, taking my foot into his hand and examining it. I smirk as confusions spreads across his face, and shoot him in the chest with the gun. He looks shocked, and so do Natasha and Tony as they also get shot.

"You tricked me..." Bruce says, looking at me sadly.

"I had to, wouldn't you have done the same thing if you were on the opposite team of Tony?" He glances back at the billionaire, who is screaming at Steve about cheating even though it says nothing in the rule book about pulling a prank on the opposing team.

"Yes, yes I would have." We both laugh. I think it's been a while since he has laughed like that, it's more of the uncontrollable laugh that once you start laughing you can't stop. Yeah, those ones are the good ones.

* * *

After eating an awesome lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches, this time made by Bruce, we decided to do something that Steve wanted to do. Now, that is actually hard since these days there isn't much for a man from the forties to find that he likes.

We end up watching Dracula.

I'm not saying it's a bad movie, it's just... In black and white...

Bruce obviously doesn't like it either, because he gets up and leaves the room. I watch him leave with a very frustrated expression, walking into our kitchen and not coming back out.

I had better fix this.

I get up from my spot in between Steve and Clint, walking in the kitchen and seeing Bruce leaning against the window seal. He doesn't looks happy, and he should be a lot happier than that since it is the Fourth of July.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why don't you just read my mind?" Ouch, that hurt Bruce. If he's trying to hurt me with his words, something is definitely up, and it has something to do with me.

"I'm not doing that anymore." I sit myself up on the counter beside him, smiling a bit.

He doesn't smile back.

"Why do you love me?" He asks, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Are you being serious?" Why would you even ask that question.

"Your avoiding the question." No I'm not!

"I love you because your..." I pause. "Protective, sweet, caring, nurturing, and who could resist those big brown eyes?" It's the truth, damn those eyes are gorgeous...

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes Bruce."

"Are you-"

"Bruce, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"You won't fall for Steve or Clint?" Whoa, who said anything about falling for them Bruce?

"I won't fall for anyone but you, now stop being a butthead and let's get back to the movie!" I smack his arm playfully, pulling him back into the dark room with the others.

I swear, the next thing you know he will be accusing me of falling for Tony...

* * *

**LATE THAT NIGHT WHEN THE SKY WAS SO CLEAR THAT EVEN THOR COULD SEE MIDGARD FROM ASGARD**

"LET THE FIREWORKS BEGIN!" Tony scream, pushing the button that starts the hour and a half long firework show.

The first one that lights up says 'Happy Birthday Capsicle!"

Nice Tony, nice.

Steve had already blew out the candles to the amazing cake I made for him, and we all had slices while watching the lights in the sky. It really is beautiful, I never have been able to see fireworks in real life before. After all, the Helicarrier had always been in the air for every Fourth of July, so I never ever got to see them.

It's great to see them now.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bruce asks, snaking his arms around me.

"Yep." I glance at Tony and Clint to see them doing the same to Pepper and Natasha. Poor Steve though, he's all alone.

"Steve needs a girlfriend." Bruce mumbles into my ear. This causes a chuckles to escape my lips, I never thought Bruce would say something like that. Matchmaking is more of Tony's type of thing.

"Yeah, he does." Not a bad night,

Not a bad night at all.

**A/N:;: A nice, loving chapter right before the one that will shock you all.**

**The next chapter, no more lovey dovey 'Everything Will Be Alright' Crap. Next chapter, we get into the tension...**

**It all starts with one person.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Unpleasant Surprise

**NEXT UPDATE!**

**THANKS: bellabella882, Stargazer1364, Lollypops101, and The Yoshinator!**

**bellabella882: Paintball with Steve would be amazing, oh if only they were real...**

**Stargazer1364: Lol, that probably would have been funnier to use.**

**Lollypops101: Thanks!**

**The Yoshinator: BOTH! MUAHAHAHHA! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own Aria.**

* * *

_**A FEW MORE MONTHS LATER**_

**ARIA POV**

It's been a few months since Steve's birthday, and since then I haven't seen very much of any of them. Of course Tony and Pepper still come every few weeks, I have no idea what Tony would do without Bruce. Pepper is good company, like I said before, she's one of my best friends now.

Christmas is just around the corner, leaving me excited and Bruce clueless of what he wants to get for me. I told him that he doesn't really have to, considering he would have to go out and away from here if he wanted to buy me anything. Then he insisted that he could buy something over the internet and have it shipped here, and I had no argument when it came to that.

I already know what I am going to get Bruce, Tony helped me with it and I think that Bruce will love it. But other than that, I have no idea what else I should do for him. I know all the things he likes, tea, movies from the nineties, and most anything that you can't really buy these days. I know if he would want anything, it would have to be sentimental, something that comes straight from my heart.

And I have no idea what would do that.

Off of that note, it's lunchtime now and Bruce is making lasagna, not my favorite dish but it's what he wants. I love watching him work when making food, it's like he's in another world, a much happier one.

I take some sauce onto my fingers, and flick it onto his face. He turns in my direction, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Really Aria?"

"Yes." I say innocently. He rolls his eyes, something Bruce picked up from Tony, before turning back towards the stove.

Then the doorbell rings.

You might think about how normal that would be, but not for us. When Tony comes to visit, he and Pepper walk right in as if this was their home. Clint usually sneaks in through one of the windows, and the others never come to visit. This means that someone we do not know is here...

"Aria, stay here. And this time, _please listen to me._" He stresses the last part, causing me to raise my hands in defeat. There is no use in arguing with Bruce when in the end he will just end up winning.

Bruce walks out of the kitchen, and into the living room towards the front door. I sit down on the bar stool, waiting for him to come back. I have a bad feeling about this though, like something is going to happen. These feelings are always right, they were right when the explosion in the lab happened, and they were right during the New York incident.

I can hear some voices in the other room, so I stand and try to walk in there. I stand at the kitchen door, listening to whatever it is he is saying to whoever came to our door. His voice sounds strained, frustrated, but much more importantly,

Bruce sounds angry.

It's not the kind of angry that goes away after a few deep breaths, it's the kind that takes time to go away. I would know, I have felt it several times before.

I open the kitchen door slightly, peeking through to see Bruce and...

"Why? I want to meet your little girlfriend." An old man?

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

He can't be here, he just can't!

When I opened the door, I didn't expect to see my father...

So many years since that event, since I last saw him and we fought it out. He did so many things to ruin my life, he killed my mother, his _wife_. He infected me with slight radiation when I was only a toddler, beat mom and me, he never did anything right for us. He said he loved mom, said he tried to convince her that I had to go, then he murdered her.

Why is he back?

"Go away." I snarl, getting ready to slam the door in his face. He puts his foot in the door, stopping the action and welcoming himself in our home. I can feel the Hulk tense inside my body.

_No. Protect._

I know big guy, I know. Don't worry, he won't go anywhere near her.

"Nice home Stark gave you." He pauses, picking up a picture of us at Steve's birthday party, tracing his finger over Aria's face. My body stiffens.

"Mr. Banner, _leave_." The last part of that sentence was not my voice, but by now I don't care if Hulk makes an appearance. As long as he rips dad in half, I'll be okay with it.

"Why? I want to meet your little girlfriend." By now, my eyes have touches of green, and my skin is starting to change. He's threatening her, how _dare _he threaten Aria.

_SMASH HIM!_

"I'm Bruce's girlfriend, may I ask who you might be?" DAMMIT ARIA I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT! She steps into the room, looking at my father with curiosity, and glancing at me with worry at the same time.

"I'm his father, it's-"

"He _used_ to be my father." I can feel my voice straining to stay normal. He smirks at me, taking a step closer towards Aria and holding out his hand.

"Don't mind my boy, he's letting old ghosts haunt his present." She doesn't shake his hand, instead taking a step back away from him when I give her a look. She knows to stay away from him now, he's dangerous.

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner-" She starts, but dad interrupts her.

"Please my dear, call me Brian. After all, we're practically family." As she takes another step back, he takes a step forward.

I step in-between them.

"If you don't leave now, _I'll make you!_" Aria steps around my father, grabbing my hand in an attempt to calm me down.

"Not until I get what I want." He says seriously.

All of a sudden, Aria is pulled away from my body.

"BRUCE!" She screams as she's thrown through the wall.

That's when I lost it.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

Pain ripples through my body, oddly familiar. Just like when the explosion went through the Helicarrier, exactly alike when I hear the Hulk roar once again.

I try to get myself up and off of the ground, but I am instantly pinned down.

"Awww, look at my little girl, all grown up."

Mom.

I look at the woman on top of me. She's the same as she was in all those nightmares, the blue feathery skin, and those beautiful golden eyes. She smirks at me, smacking me across the face and lifting me off the ground by my T-Shirt.

"She has grown."

Dad.

Exactly the same.

Feeling threatened, the light shines in my eyes, knocking my mother back with enough force to throw her out of the house. I land on my knees, feeling the glow radiate off of my body and around the room. My father still stands in the middle of the room, staring at me with disinterest.

I hear the Hulk roar from the next room, and I look up to see his old enemy, the Abomination. When I try to get to him, my body is stopped by some force, turning me back towards my father to see him with his hand slightly upturned.

Telekinesis.

"Your so much more like me than your mother, I can only wonder how you would have turned out if you hadn't gotten free, hadn't of murdered those scientists..." He mumbles. I try to use my light to get free, but his powers are much stronger than mine are.

Hulk roars again.

"Why don't we fix her up, make her better?" Mom comes back, looking pissed as hell.

"Great idea Mystique."

"Fantastic Magneto."

Pressure starts to build on my body, crushing my bones,

Until I'm finally out.

**A/N:;: Incase you don't know who they are.**

**Brian Banner: Obviously Bruce's dad.**

**The Abomination: Emil Blonsky, Bruce/Hulk's worse enemy. **

**Magneto: Erik Lehnsherr, Aria's father and nightmare. (X-Men 1, 2, The Last Stand, First Class)**

**Mystique: Raven Darkholme, Aria's mother (Same as Magneto)**

**So anyways, this is the beginning of a very long plot that is going to take me for freakin ever to fully work out. **

**Try to update every few days (2-3) If possible.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Find Her

**I worked hard on this chapter...**

**Appreciate my work! :D**

**THANKS: Lollypops101, The Yoshinator, and Stargazer1364!**

**I really love it when you guys review, it makes me feel happy.**

**I only own Aria, and the plot.**

* * *

The next time I wake up, I am lying in the middle of our now crushed home. At first I am in a daze, then I realize what has happened. No, no, no! How could I have Hulked Out in a moment like that!? Aria...

"Aria!" I stand up from the ground, frantically looking around for her. When she doesn't answer my call, I begin to lose my control again. What if he hurt her? What if he killed her? I was supposed to protect her, not put her in danger! I don't understand how I could have been so stupid, how I lost my control in just a second... It's all because of him...

After calling out her name a few more times, I realize,

She's gone.

I lost the woman that actually wanted to stay with monster like me. Whoever that was that took her from me, I will make them pay once I find them... But first, I have to find out where they are. The sun is already beginning to set, which means that it has been hours since the fight. By now they could be anywhere! They could be doing anything to her... They could... No, no Bruce don't think about that!

Tony.

Tony would have gotten the distress call from the house. But why isn't he here yet? Surely he would have come as soon as the call was sent out. Unless he got distracted... Or is going through the same thing as me...

Shit.

"I have to find her..." There has got to be something I am missing. I start looking around on the ground, flipping over rock after rock, board after board. There is nothing here but the leftovers of the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a slight glimmer of silver.

I pick up the small piece of jewelry. Aria doesn't have a silver necklace, not one like this at least. I turn it over, looking to see if I could find a label of any kind. I see a few small words that I can just barely make out without my glasses.

**_Frankie's Jewelry Store, Las Vegas, Nevada_**

You have got to be kidding me! That's over three thousand miles away, how am I supposed to get there on foot? Tony isn't here to help me or give me a ride, and there is nobody else who would be willing to spare any time to help me. Anybody who knows who I am will report me to the military, and how would I ever be able to help Aria then?

I am able to find some of my clothes, slipping them on so that way I won't be naked while I start my search. Who else will go looking for her? We have no help, it's just me and her right now.

"Better start walking Banner..." I could make it faster by turning into the Hulk... But that wouldn't be the best idea.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

...

Am I strapped to a metal table?

...

Yes, yes I am.

...

How did I get here again? I can't remember anything past meeting Bruce's dad. Did he?... Did he something to get me here? And where is exactly is here? Why isn't Bruce here?

Bruce.

The Hulk.

Oh god, I remember now.

"She's awake." My mother walks in the room, standing beside me with an expressionless face. You would think a mother would be more caring to her daughter but, oh, that's right, she doesn't give a fuck about what happens to me!

I try to use my abilities to set myself free, but when I do a shock runs through me. They really are making sure I can't get out...

"Good, that means we can begin." I won't even call that man my father, Phil is my dad not him. They kept me in a lab when I was only so little, they did experiments on me, they made me feel pain that I don't ever want to feel again. I hate them with a murderous passion, and if I could I would kill them right now. but the restraints and the fact that I can't use my powers are a downer...

"Arianna." He snaps his fingers in front face my face, but I don't respond. Why the hell should I, they are my literal nightmare!

My 'Mother' hooks up an IV to my arm, making me flinch. There are several machines surrounding the table, making me feel even more nervous than I already am. I already know they plan on putting me through even more pain, and I can only imagine what they have planned.

"Arianna if you do not respond, we will make you." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Bruce's father filling up a syringe with some type of substance, then sticking a needle on the end, smirking at me. My blood runs cold at that moment, I can't take this, not again...

But I cannot just let them get to me that easily, Clint and Phil would be ashamed of me. I am much stronger than that, these bastards can't change that, I will not bend at their will. I won't be their little experiment for long, I know Bruce, he is smart enough, he will find me. Until then I need to hold out for as long as I can. Whatever you do Aria, don't scream, just do not scream...

"I guess we will have to do this the hard way, this is going to hurt you _much __more _than it will me." Brian Banner inserts the needle into my skin, and I instantly feel like my skin has been set on fire. The feeling slowly starts to run through my body, making my fingers curl into a fist and my eyes close tightly. Tears start to form, but I refuse to let those go, it will only make things worst for me.

Bruce's dad grabs another one, filling it with something different this time.

"This can go for hours sweetheart, just react..." She whispers in my ear. I act like I don't hear her, turning my head away from hers and staring down at the floor. I need something to distract me from the pain... I can count the tiles...

He injects the second needle, but this time into the IV. My body slowly starts to go numb, and I can see my biological father pulling some instruments into the room. More needles, scalpel, and some things that I don't know what they are.

My eyes start to drift, I will not be able to stay awake much longer. I can still hear them talking, but just barely, the ringing in my ears getting louder. Brian grabs the scalpel, wiping it thoroughly and lifting up my shirt.

I'm out for the second time in one day.

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

After two hours, and finding some clothes, I was finally able to find a road. I am walking alongside it, hoping to find some signs sooner or later to show that I am heading in the right direction. I hope she's doing okay, I hope she's fighting them with the fight I had to deal with every day.

She's defiant, she loves to make people smile though. That's what I love about her, trying to keep everyone's spirits up even when everything is wrong. New York, the Helicarrier, even after her dad died she still tried to fight through it with a smile.

I can't imagine her being gone.

A truck heads my way, hitchhiking has never really been my thing, but I have to if I am ever going to see her again. I hitch my thumb up, waiting for the truck to come closer.

The tuck stops, the driver rolling down his window and sparing a glance at me.

"Where you headed?"

"Just take me to the border, I can take care of myself from there." He nods, unlocking the passenger side and letting me inside. If he knew about what I was he would kick me out in a second, he's do that same with Aria.

* * *

**CLINT POV**

"How could you have let this happen?!" I snap at Fury.

"Stark made sure we didn't get to know where Banner or Coulson would be, we only found out after his systems went down. by that time it was too late." For once I can hear regret in his voice, I know after what happened to Phil he felt like he had to do something for his daughter. Probably feels guilty for neglecting her when she turned out to be a better hero than even he could have ever imagined...

"She's gone, Banner is gone, Stark is gone..." I can't believe this is happening. I saw her only two weeks ago, everything was fine and they were getting along. She was actually starting to get over the fact that Phil died...

If only she really knew...

"Listen Barton, a lot of hectic things are going on right now, we can't just worry about them!" We can't just worry about them? We are supposed to be protecting the world, and the last time I checked they were apart of this world!

"I want to go looking for her." By now it's a glare off between Fury and I, he just doesn't understand her.

"You can not just leave this ship-"

"Who's going to stop me?" This time he doesn't respond as quickly. I can tell that I am getting on his nerves by now, but I don't give a fuck. Whether if Fury wants to admit it or not, she is the best thing to happen to this organization.

"I'll send a search team, but I can't promise anything." He is definitely annoyed.

"I can look for her by myself, I don't trust the other Agents." They never treated her right before, and there is nothing that says they will treat her any different from then.

"Barton-"

"Don't screw with me Fury." I mean business. I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life.

He sighs, finally giving in.

"Banner couldn't have gone far, it's Coulson-"

"Coulson? As in Aria?" All eyes in the room turn towards the man in the black suit on the other end. I feel my stomach drop to the floor at the expression he has, pure horror and fear. Never in my life,

Have I ever seen Phil Coulson look so pale.

* * *

**PHIL IS BACK!**

**Eh, not the best chapter, but I still think it was good.**

**What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	9. Secrets Never Make Friends

**I have updated yet again! Hopefully this chapter is a lot better than the last one.**

**THANKS: Stargazer1364, Lollypops101, The Yoshinator, and bellabella882!**

**Enjoy!**

**I only own Aria and this plot.**

* * *

**PHIL POV**

When I faked my death, I thought it would be better for Aria. She could finally move on, move away from the ship and try to live a normal life. I trusted Banner enough to keep her alive and safe because I knew how much he cared about her. I of course kept tabs on them while they were out of the country, tracking every move Stark made and finally finding out the location. I never put in the SHIELD database because I knew what they would do if they found out where they went. I knew that as long as Stark was able, he would make sure Banner and Aria would be alright, that nobody but himself would interrupt their new life.

I was wrong.

I happened to be in the room while Fury and Barton started talking about them. When I heard Aria's name mentioned, I nearly had a heart attack. I had to keep listening after that because I had to find out if something had happened to her. I soon found out that Stark's home had been destroyed, his body nowhere in sight. Then I found out that Bruce and Aria's home had also been destroyed, and now both of them are missing.

We don't know who attacked them, or why. All I know is that whoever did it, is going to have to deal with me. Trust me when I say this, you do not want to be on my bad side. Why do you think all the other Agents fear me? No just because I am Fury's right hand man, there are a thousand and one reasons more than that.

"Agent Barton, have we spotted Banner yet?" We are currently using a Gamma Tracer to figure out where Banner went. Wherever he goes, is usually wherever Aria would go. I can only hope something bad didn't happen to her...

"No, not yet." He says, steering the jet off to the left, following the signal. Finding Banner won't be that hard, as soon as the tracer has a good lock on him we will have him in our sight.

I remember a long time ago, the day I met Aria. It seems as though I remember that moment above all else, maybe because she used to call me pony tail, maybe not. All I know was that she had been terrified of everything, she didn't know why there were dead bodies on the floor and she didn't understand why the agents were pointing their weapons at her She had looked so vulnerable, so fragile that I couldn't help but stop them from destroying her. She trusted me every since then, and what have I done with that trust now? What will it be worth if she dies?

No Phil, don't think about her dying, don't think about her dying...

I can only imagine how Banner feels. After we saw the house we knew for a fact that Banner had lost control and unleashed the Hulk. I know he wouldn't hurt Aria, and neither would the Hulk, but that doesn't mean that a piece of the house couldn't have accidentally hit her, or that the people who were there didn't hurt her... Why can't I stop thinking negative? She's fine, she has to be fine because she's my daughter, so that means she's fine..

"Coulson, I think we got him." I glance through the glass of the jet, looking at the ground to see Banner walking into a forest Aria with a bag slung over his shoulder. But the thing I notice more than anything else, is the fact that my daughter isn't with him.

"Land."

"But-"

"CLINTON BARTON LAND THE DAMN JET!" He flinches at my yelling. Like I said, I am very intimidating to the agents, ALL of them.

"Yes sir." He puts it into a landing mode, flipping some switches and pressing some buttons.

As soon as we land, I open the hatch and jump out of the ship as fast as I can. Banner had stopped already, looking back at me with wide eyes. I almost forgot that all of the Avengers knew about me being dead, and were not told about me being alive. I wonder how much he hates me right now for lying to everyone? Probably not more than I hate myself...

I walk up to the man, only to have him take a step back and go into a defensive position. I can understand why he doesn't exactly trust me right now, I have been a jerk and have not been at all truthful. That's the last time I listen to Fury, never again. Especially since lying about me dying has ended with my daughter being nowhere in sight and very much possibly dead.

"Your alive." Not a question a statement. Banner sounds very pissed at the moment, I need to make sure I don't piss him off any further.

"Yes. Where is-"

"Aria was taken." Silence envelops us.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What?" Barton asks angrily. I can't move, I can't think, I can't talk, I just...

How could I have let this happen to her?

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

When I tell him that Aria had been taken, his entire face pales. I would love to tell him that he deserves it, that all of this is his fault for faking his death. But, unfortunately, I can't do that. It is not just his fault, it's my fault too. I know for a fact that I could have saved her, I could have done anything but Hulk out like I did. Both of us are suffering right now because we lost her without meaning to.

Having Clint here only makes things harder, I know how much he cares.

"Who. Took. Her." Phil's voice is stern, he sounds just as angry as I feel. At least we are all on the same page.

"My father, I'm sure of that one. I think there was a woman with blue skin and another man, and the abomination too but I have no idea what the connection is." Phil's face pales again as he rubs a hand over his face and grumbles something to himself. Clint looks confused, but seems like he is thinking really hard on something. If they know anything, they had better speak up right now or else I will fucking-

"The Abomination went missing months ago when the Cube was taken out... As for the man and woman, Coulson?" Clint looks at Phil for help. The man is staring at the ground, frowning and thinking.

Phil pulls out a communicator, and lifts it to his lips before speaking.

"Director, Aria's parents found her, over." It finally clicked in my head.

When Tony hacked into the SHIELD systems back on the Helicarrier, we found a very interesting file on Aria. Since we were already curious about her, we had decided to read it so we could find out more about her strange healing abilities and her telekinesis. What we found was more than we wanted to know, we found out about her parents, and what they had other scientists do to her in her first four years of life. They tortured her, they tried to make Aria into the perfect indestructible weapon to use against the human race. Once we found out, we decided to never tell Aria about this.

"Where's Tony?" I demanded. Neither men looked at me, which already gave me enough of an answer to my question. Tony is gone, just like her. I never thought for one minute that someone could take out Tony that easily, I just don't understand...

"Banner, do you have any idea where they would have taken her?" Phil asks, giving me his direct attention again. Why does he keep calling me Banner? I know you know my name.

"I found this on the floor, it's the only lead I have. And Coulson, my name is Bruce so call me Bruce." How do you like it when I call you Coulson? I bet you don't like that do you?

He looks over the piece of jewelry, then hands it back to me.

"Let's head there then. And Banner, let's stick to a last name basis." Of course you would say that.

I don't hesitate to follow them into the aircraft, I know that the Hulk will stay down as long as he knows they are going to help us find Aria. this is a faster way to find her, a faster way to get to her.

Please, please still be alive...

* * *

**ARIA POV**

The next time I wake, I am no longer strapped down to a large metal table.

Instead I am in the middle of an arena, there is what looks like bullet proof glass surrounding the area. Several people are on the other side of the glass, observing me and writing things down as I look around. I remember Brian doing something to me with a scalpel, and I lift up my shirt to see a small scar on my side. It's so tiny though, what did they do to me?!

The door in front of me opens up, and the Abomination stomps into the arena, Before I can do anything else, he throws me across the arena floor. The weird thing though, I can't really feel any pain. I am pretty sure that he hit me pretty hard...

When I look back up, I can see his fist getting ready to hit me. I hold up one hand, making his fist switch directions and forcing him to hit himself instead of me. He stumbles, nearly landing on me but I roll away just in time to avoid his body. With a growl, the beast stands and roars at me. He tries to charge at me again, but this time I shoot myself into the air, using my telekinesis to hold my body up. Another roar, and he jumps into the air to try and drag me down.

I try to dodge again, but he is able to grab ahold of my foot, dragging me back to the ground. As a scream released from my throat, the glass of the windows shatter all around us. This time when I hit the ground, I can feel all the pain that comes with it. They must have used some kind of numbing medicine or something to keep me going, because I can feel the pain from before now.

"She does well, put her out again and we can retry tomorrow." I look up at Brian Banner, my new enemy. I can hear the abomination heading towards me, most likely to knock me out so they can work on me again, but I retaliate quickly.

This time I throw the Abomination through the wall, crushing several scientists in the process. My eyes begin to glow again, and I can feel my powers beginning to hit their highest point. This isn't good, I know for a fact that it isn't. This is the exact same thing that had happened in New York, and the same thing that happened when I was four years old. But this time, it feels so much stronger...

I instantly pin Brian Banner to the wall, a terrifying snarl ripping through my throat.

_"What did you do?" _Wow, I sound pissed.

"I only finished what had to be done, don't blame me Aria." He says, a smirk in his voice.

_"What do you-" _A sharp pain hits my back, causing me to crumple and fall to the floor.

I swear to Thor, if I keep getting knocked out...

* * *

**A/N:;: Two hours.**

**Two hours of work and trying to make this a good as possible for you people.**

**Only for you people.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Tears

**I seriously love you guys, sorry this took longer.**

**THANKS: Lollypops101, bellabella882, The Yoshinator, Stargazer1364, lilbitofluckych, Kit-cat99, crazy1person2you3been4warned, and Billie O'Dial!**

**Thanks guys, I really do appreciate it when you guys review. it makes me feel like I am doing something right with this story.**

**Own plot and Aria, if I owned anything else then there would be no Marvel Civil War, Steve would hook up with the waitress, and Tony would no longer have nightmares about anything, EVER.**

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

As soon as we arrive in Nevada, the three of us had to go on foot. It's not exactly easy to find a small jewelry store while flying in a jet above the city. Traveling through Las Vegas though, it makes me nervous. I already demolished Harlem, now what, am I going to do the same thing here? You know what, I don't care anymore, I'll fucking destroy a hundred cities if it get's her back.

"I got the address, we should be getting close." Clint has been taking this just as hard as Phil and I. When we were on the ship I had asked him about what he had with Aria. He laughed, and told me that a long time ago he did have feelings for her. Then he reassured me, he has fallen for Natasha and knows that Aria would be much happier with me. I'm not sure I could agree with that, but it's nice to know someone thinks it.

I start to get suspicious when we turn down an alleyway, and even more when we stop in front of an abandoned building. I don't like the feeling that I'm getting, Aria used to get it all the time. Clint looks at the GPS, then at the building.

"Barton?" Phil comes up next to him. "Is this the place, or did we miscalculate?" How in the hell could-... Calm down Bruce, calm down, this really isn't the time to Hulk out.

"This is definitely the place. You okay Bruce?" Clint turns his head back towards me. I smile a little bit, and nod my head. Was it really that noticeable that I was about to lose control?

"I'm fine, can we just find her already?" The stress is evident in my voice, making Clint flinch. Phil doesn't react, instead slips through the small hole in the fence and starts walking across the courtyard. Clint and I follow close by, all of us eager to find and take her home.

What if Phil doesn't let me take her home?

I don't even have a home for us to go to anymore, Tony is gone according to Clint. Where would I even go? I wouldn't have a place for either of us to hide at anymore. Phil could keep her safe, he wouldn't let something like this happen to her. He would defend her to his last breath, not turn into a monster and destroy the only home that we really had. He... She's better off with her dad, not me.

How many times have I said that about her?...

When we are inside, there is not a life in sight other than us. The building is completely silent, no birds or animals... Wait a minute, whenever I crashed through the warehouse near New York there were animals and bug crawling everywhere. If this place is really abandoned, then we would see owls or lizards, anything. But instead there is nothing...

Something's wrong.

"Phil..." I know he said no first name basis, but I could care less. He faces me and nods, we all agree that this is unusual.

"Look who has decided to make an appearance!" Our heads snap up at the voice, seeing the man I hate standing on the railing. My father has a sadistic grin plastered on his old face.

"What have you done?" I was the first of us to speak. Clint has an arrow already aimed, and Phil has his gun. My father laughs, walking across the small metal surface and running his fingers along the wall.

"You know, that's the same thing she said after I was done." At his words I was unable to control the growl that has been building up inside me. Phil puts a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. I'll have to thank him for that later.

"Mr. Banner, I would have to advise that you give the location of my daughter this instant." Phil's voice is deadly serious, it always is when he talks about her.

"She's here, in this building of course. Where else would we keep our little experiment?" If he keeps using those references, I'll rip his fucking head off... Clint takes another step forward, daring Brian to say anything more. this makes my father stop in his tracks, and the grin falls from his face. he looks me directly in the eyes, there is emotion there, sadness, pain, regret.

"Give her back." I demand, feeling the Hulk become even more uneasy within me. He loves her, I know he does, and he won't ever let me forget that. We both need her back...

"I'm afraid you will have to come get her yourself." A light shines on the darker part of the building, revealing Aria suspended in the air by a wire. She has blood dripping down from her head, and her eyes are closed.

"I think they might be too late, darling." Aria's mother and father step into the light, both smirking at their work.

Clint takes the first shot.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

_Cold..._

_Why is everything so cold?_

_"Arianna, you seem much paler than I remember..." That voice... It's so familiar, I just can't place it..._

_"Who are you?" It's all so dark, so dark and cold. A light shines, revealing a snow covered surface, white and pure. There isn't any other color but white, the sky I covered with grey clouds. The tundra seems endless to my eyes..._

_"It has only been a few months, yet you still do not remember?" I turn towards the voice, and find the person I was least expecting._

_Loki._

_"H-How-"_

_"Do not worry, I am simply in your subconscious." In my subconscious... Great, so now he's invading my dreams. What else is going to happen to me? I've already been kidnapped, tortured, and experimented on. How can things get worst?_

_"So this is just a dream then." I lean down, picking up some snow. it, just as everything else here, feels cold. I glance back at him, only to find Loki standing directly above me._

_"Not exactly, no." Your not making any sense._

_"Then what is all of this?" I gesture to the area surrounding us. He chuckles lightly, helping me to my feet. As soon as I am up though, I try to put some distance between us. I cannot trust him, not after he killed my dad._

_"This is where you go to escape reality, the in-between of life and death." If this is in-between life and death, then..._

_"I'm dying?" But they said they wanted to make me their weapon, I don't understand..._

_"No, your escaping your pain." If I'm escaping my pain then why are you here? The last time I checked, you were apart of my pain. Killing Phil was the worst thing you could have ever done._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I wanted to discuss something with you, ask you a simple question." So to be clear, you want to actually have a conversation with me?_

_"I thought you hated mortals." I snap, glaring at him._

_"I hate most, but you are much different."_

_"In what sense!?"_

_"You understand what it is like to feel alone." Our gazes connect, and I can see the honesty in his eyes. I sigh, sitting on the cold ground beside him. I guess if I'm going to be here I may as well talk to him._

_"What's your question?"_

_"Why did you embrace me during the war? You said-"_

_"I said that you didn't want my world to end, and I believe that. Everyone has good in their hearts, even you." By the end of my sentence, tears start to well in my eyes. I know I shouldn't cry, but I can't help but think of Phil, or think of Bruce. I can't be weak ad pathetic, their probably looking everywhere for me and here I am getting ready to cry next to Loki._

_"You try to see the good in everything, that will be your downfall." He whispers, drawing a picture in the snow. It is a little heart, and when I look back up at his face I can see a tear of his own getting ready to fall._

_for the second time in my life, I embrace Loki._

_"I think we both just need to cry right now." My voice cracks at the end, and I let my tears fall. My grip on him doesn't loosen, and soon enough I can feel his body start to shake as his arms slide around and hug me back._

_Anybody would think I'm crazy for crying with him, I wouldn't care. He needs a friend, everyone does or they die of loneliness. I need someone to cry to right now, and being here with only him gives me a pretty good reason._

_Finally our tears end, and we pull apart. His eyes are just as puffy and red as mine are, almost making me laugh. At the same time it makes me sad because I realize that he has just as much trouble as I do._

_"Loki, I thought Thor took away your magic?" This might be a touchy subject, especially after crying, but I have to know._

_"I must help him avenge our world, we had been attacked not too long ago. I temporarily have my powers regained." He snaps his fingers, making the snow fall on us with beautiful snowflakes._

_"I'm sorry you guys got attacked."_

_"It is not your fault." This makes me smile a little bit. _

_The world around us begins to go blurry, my head starting to spin. I stumble forward, gripping onto Loki for support. He holds me up, glancing around with a sigh before setting me on the ground._

_"You are returning to your world."_

_"I am?"_

_"Yes, your mind is no longer sheltering itself... I hope we get to see each other again soon, my friend." Did Loki just say-_

* * *

**NO LONGER IN THAT WORLD**

My eyes snap open, revealing the real world instead of the place Loki and I had been in before. I am in the air, nothing but a wire holding me up, digging into my skin Below me I can hear people fighting, and I am barely able to maneuver myself to see it because of the pain. When I look down,

I see Clint fighting my mother, my dad holding down Bruce's father,

And the Hulk being forced to the ground by my real father.

...

PHIL IS ALIVE!?

* * *

**A/N:;: **

**It's really super late, well for me it is. I wanted to do this for you guys though, cause I love you all.**

**I had to put Loki in, I just... I has to.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Authors Note

**Don't be mad, this isn't an update.**

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL I SEE**

**Thor: The Dark World**

**Why?**

**Because it is going to play a role in this story as well as my other one.**

**I'm sorry you'll have to wait.**


End file.
